magickalversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter One
Pilot is the first episode ever of Magick and the introduction to the Magickalverse. Characters Plot The motel room was small, the bed had a thin and springy mattress, and the faded carpeting had a moldy smell. It was the best he'd been in over a month, and this time he had been able to pay for it for what he earned playing the guitar. The local coffee house patrons had coughed up enough cash to let him buy a full tank of gas for his Harley and get a motel room. Even better than the money, the emotional response of the crowd had left him feeling slightly buzzed. A responsive, willing audience was better than booze, better than drugs, better than... well, better than almost anything. Jonas switched the TV off, he was glad he didn't get to watch that crap often. As he settled to sleep, he considered his plans. He could stay in town for a couple of days; a couple of college girls seemed pretty interested in getting better acquainted. On the other hand... A glowing female head appeared over his bed. Jonas startled, nearly falling off the bed. "What the...?" "It's been a long time, Jonas Wayne." Fiona. Damn. "Why the hell won't you use a phone, Fiona? It's a lot less expensive... and freakish." The glowing head's beautiful features narrowed in annoyance. "You know very well that locating you precisely would be more energy-consuming, both in power and time. But that's not important. We have need of you." Crap. Not that he was surprised. A witch in Rhodes Island didn't wasted vital magical energies to contact a wanderer in Michigan just to say hello. "You know I don't get involved anymore, Fiona. I don't even practice the Craft". Well, he told himself, not much, at least. "This is very important. Lives are at stake." Jonas sighed. "They always are. Tell what's going on and I will tell you my answer". Which will be 'go to hell', he thought. "Someone in your area is trying to conjure a soul splintering curse." "Soul-splintering?" "I forget you never bothered to learn much beyond the basics. Soul-splintering is the act of absorbing a soul's Ether." Tripple crap. "In Michigan? Who's doing it?" "As far as we can tell, a greater mage. A Solitaire, perphaps. Or more likely just an ensouled human who stumbled into a book nobody should have written; somebody with enough raw power to use what he discovered." "So what you want me to do? Aren't other Covens around?" "Two actually. One is nearly powerless, only two mages among them, both of lesser power. It was one of them who first sensed the events. The other Coven will not deal with us; they may or may not do something but we shall not wait to find out." "Any others? Maybe a non-magical type?" Many in the magical community refused to accept the fact they were not the only ones who could work superhuman powers in the world. "If there are, then we have yet to find them but that will more time than we probably have. We cannot send our Coven there so you will have to help. If we cannot use thirteen people, then we must try five; failing that, we will do what we can with three." Jonas considered this. Thirteen, five, three; there was power in such combination of numbers, the larger numbers being the more powerful. "So, if I decide to take part on this insanity, who are the other two?" "A very gifted individual, and Amelia." Amelia. Hearing that name made his guts twist. "I am surprised she'd want to work with me" Jonas said evenly. "This is too important to make allowances to petty personal feelings. She'll do as she must; as you must." Petty? Last time Amelia and Jonas were in the same room they nearly killed each other. "I could say no, y'know. I have been living a nice quiet life for almost two years." "If it harms none, do what thou will" Fiona's glowing head said "Will your inaction bring no harm?" Dammit. "I will be there." * Jonas knew it was necessary to work with Amelia; after all, a servant of the Triad is no laughing matter, even if his knowledge of the Triad - of most of the magical world, actually - was rather limited and crude. Amelia was nearby, and better yet she was a Greater Gifted. She had enough magic juice in her vains to deal with any defenses a servant of Shrag-Nathar might unleash on them and her skills in the arts of banishing were unparallel. Those facts did not banish the burst of anger that he felt when he first saw her in the bus station. Four years and she had changed so much. Her once long curly hair is now short and in ponytail and her wardrobe changed from those ridiculous skirts to more practical jeans. And she glowed with Ether; to a Gifted such as Jonas, her magical shields burned bright, a gorgeous display of raw magic that the Mundanes remained unaware of. Sort of, as the non-magic folks respected Amelia's personal space, unwittingly kept at bay by the protective energies swirling around her. Amelia was letting her shields show as a message, she would be willingly to defend herself should Jonas decided to continue on their last argument and she was purposely keeping Jonas away from her inner self. Her aura, thoughts and emotions were hidden securely behind the glowing shields. In a way, Jonas thought bitterly, it had been the case. "You are late" he said coolly without emotion. "A coincidence, I hope" Amelia answered in the same tone "Or perhaps not. When a Power of this magnitude is being awakened, change will bend to serve its purposes." "I know" he said raising an eyebrow, a sign of annoyance she knew well. He obviously left he did not need a lecture. Amelia could not care less about what he felt. "Have you secured a car?" Amelia had no desire in ride pillion on his motorcycle; she didn't like the prospect at being such close proximity with the man. Jonas nodded. "Julienne is waiting with a car" he said in tone that was very dubious about the female magician that was going to join them in their effort to stop the rising of the Triad's servant. "She's too young, Amelia. I don't she's up to the task." "We need her. Youth or magical strength is not a requirement for circle magic" Amelia said giving the universal gesture for 'lead the way'. The couple walked out of the bus station towards a red car where a pretty brunette was waiting nervously, biting her nails. They greeted and then moved quickly to get on the road and, not to Amelia's surprise, it quickly became awkward. The woman - girl really, Amelia had to admit - spent the whole time staring fixedly forward, her short hair disheveled, and she now was biting her lips, hard enough to draw blood. Amelia felt sympathy for the girl, being a Lesser Gifted she didn't have the necessary magical strength to create mental shields on her own and, though magic can do many things, shields are very personal in the ways of sorcery. Amelia would have created a shield for her but magic does have its boundaries. It's not an all-powerful reality warping power that popular culture made it out to be. Category:Season One Episodes